Reading to Friends and Foes Alike Book One
by jinxriddle9414
Summary: Daniella Potter Reading to Friends and Foes Alike; Book One the Sorcerer's Stone- based on my old AkatsukiMember Jinx account, Slightly Dark Female Harry, Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Dursleys BASHINGS. Rated 'M' for mature due to mentions of child abuse, language, and sex


Daniella Potter Reading to Friends and Foes Alike- Book One

**DISCLAIMER**: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any other similar characters, all rights belong to J.K. Rowlings...

**WARNING:** Rated 'M' for mature due to mentions of child abuse, language, and sex. Female Harry and Slightly Dark Harry; Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Dursleys BASHINGS.

**A/N**: Occurs in the summer before the 5th book. Order of the Phoenix has not occurred yet. Fourth year just ended; Sirius Black is still alive and kicking. Based on my old story from my old AkatsukiMember Jinx account,

_Spells Casted_

_ss~Paseltonuge~ss_

**Being read**

_**Handwriting**_

Normal talk

Chapter One

- The Fates Letter -

-0-

Daniella Lily Potter lie on her bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about her past year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; over the past few years Danny noticed that the Hogwart's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been reluctant to give out any if at all, important information to Danny, that he always makes her come back to the Dursleys for 'her protection' every summer, that he keep her isolated from her friends and the wizardry world, and recently she learn that he was attempting to withdrawal funds from her vaults, was the one to pay the Dursleys to treat her like they did, and he blocked off nearly 99.9% of her magic and powers.

Just last year he refused to attempt to remove her from the Triwizard Tournament, when she was underage and wasn't as skilled as the more experienced competitors. Danny also learned that the youngest two of the Weasley Clan were being bribed to be her friends, and that Ronald tried to give her a love potion (which was taken by Lavender Brown) so he could marry her get her pregnant then steal all her wealth then kill her off or during the final battle they were going to kill her off and take her wealth(claiming she was killed by Death Eaters).

She learned this when she was with the twins testing out their new product the Extendable Ears; they overheard everyone who was a part of this plan have their meeting; Ginny, Ronald, Molly, Percy, Fudge, and Albus Dumbledore spoke in crystal clear tones. Fred and George nearly gave away their location because they were about to attack the traitors, instead Danny had to drag the two to her room to inform Hermione of the traitors actions, who Danny and the twins had to calm down before she obviated the bastards, which was the less colorful version of what Mione said.

Looking back over the past year, it's a shock that Danny was ever friends with Ronald, because he always cared more about food then her safety, he also made a big deal when she tried to make other friends, and his jealousy over her fame and how quick he was at running away when things got to tough.

Ginny on the other hand always tried her best to follow after her like a lost puppy and faked cried when ever things didn't go her way. Looking around her room she was alone, since one Dumbledore sent her back to the Dursleys after the first week at the Burrow where she and the twins overheard them and two her only companion over the summer holidays, Hedwig her snowy owl was out hunting.

Sighing she was about to fall asleep when she felt a soft thump on her stomach, Grabbing her wand she silently casted Lumos,Danny examine the strange letter, the letter was green tinted and the inscription was in gold lettering which resembled a piece of string, breaking the seal she barely pulled the parchment halfway out when she felt the familiar sensation of using a portkey and she vanished from her bedroom.

-0-

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin: First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was standing in the bedroom of Daniella Potter, in shock because his 'weapon' and savior of the wizardry world was missing; all of his careful planning was being wasted due to the fact his bloody wards weren't working; and for all he knew the Girl-Who-Lived probably was kidnapped by Voldemort or his Death eaters.

Examine the room he noticed a green tinted letter on his weapons bed; walking over he seated himself and picked up the letter and began to read, as he read he felt fear and grew paler and paler with each word.

_Albus your lies are soon to be revealed, say goodbye to your current power because you're scheming and manipulative ways are over._

_-The Fates_

_-0-_

Danny tumbled onto the ground after the unexpected travel, she felt dizzy as the room she was in spun into focus. Studying her surroundings she noticed the room itself was about the size of the Hogwarts library, the room had a large fireplace which was made of white marble with a roaring fire inside it; the floor was white marble floor which was probably enchanted with warming charms. In the center of the room was a round coffee table which held seven books, and an another green tinted letter next to them. Surrounding the coffee table was a semi-circle of seventeen chairs a yard away from the table and around the coffee table was eight beanbags chairs.

As soon as she stood up, she noticed that she wasn't alone after all Fred, George, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Remus, Mad-eye Moody, Madam Pomfrey, Kingsley, Tonks, and Sirius were glaring and pointing their wands at Voldemort, Professor Snape, Draco, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Avery, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle who were pointed their wands back in turn.

Walking over to the letter that appeared to be the same as the one that sent her here she noticed the Neville and Luna appear in the same place as she had been moments ago...

Turning her attention back to the letter in her hand, Danny begins to silently read the letter. Sighing she took a deep breath and... "FREDERICK JOSEPH WEASLEY AND GEORGE ANDREW WEASLEY..." shouted causing both the Weasley twins to jump and look around the room when they noticed Danny smirking at them.

Fred glared and said; "Oh, Phoenix..."

"You know how much we hate it..."George continued.

"When you do that..."

"Cause it's scary about how..."

"Much you sound like Molly."They chorused together.

Danny just smirked at the two; "I know that, and that's why I did it. Now that I have everyone's undivided attention, according to this letter we are stuck here until we read all seven of the books on the table. Now be good little Gryffindor and Slytherins and sit down, shut up, and let me read this letter." Danny at first was speaking to the twins and then switched to speaking to the room as a whole. After her last words, all of the light side and those who are in her year at Hogwarts all sat down in the chairs and beanbags due to their familiarity with Danny's temper.

_Dear everyone:_

_You are here due to events in the future. For all those here, Lord Voldemort is defeated during the Final Battle at Hogwarts..._

As soon as she read this, all the light side cheered, while the Death eaters followed their Lord as Voldemort made his way to one of the chairs. When the cheering died down and everyone was seated but Danny continued from where she left off.

_Only that was just the beginning; a month after Voldemorts final death, old Dumbledore showed his true colors: Unknowingly to you, Dumbledore is part of an organization that wished to rule the wizardry world with Dumbledore as their leader. In the future, no one is safe rather they are muggle, muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood. Magical creatures are turned into slaves, witches and wizards are collared and tracked._

_Everyone in this room was chosen to be here because 1.) So you will notice Dumbledore and his manipulative ways. 2.) Have someway influenced the future. The People who should be in this room are:_

_Alastor Moody Lucius Malfoy George Weasley_

_Sirius Black Bellatrix Lestrange Gregory Goyle_

_Vincent Crabb Neville Longbottom Remus Lupin_

_Avery Draco Malfoy Fred Weasley_

T_om Marvolo Riddle Luna Lovegood Hermione Granger Rabastan Lestrange Rodolphus Lestrange Minerva McGonagall Narcrissa Malfoy Severus Snape Kingsley Shacklebolt Theodore Nott Nymphadora Tonks Daniella Potter_

_The only way out of this room is to read all seven of the books on the table which are all the truth and is based on Daniella Potter's school years. Also this room is similar to the come and go room at Hogwarts; the room will supply you with all your basic needs, such as clothing, beds, food and water, and the bathroom, while your stay here, you're in a time bubble and when you get back only a few hours would of passed no matter how many days your here._

_Sincerely the Fates_

_P.S. Also you Can't harm anyone else in the room and if you do attempt to harm someone you'll experience the same pain ten-fold and your magic is stricted to harmless charms and hexes only._

As soon as Danny finished reading the letter, she glared at it, while Hermione picked up a book and read its title before giggling;

"Daniella Potter and the Philosopher's Stone... so who wants to read first?"

Seeing no volunteers Hermione sighed and open the book and began to read.

**"Daniella Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived."**


End file.
